Demogoblin
Info Demogoblin is a demonic entity that used to be human that works with Nightmare. He helps Nightmare with his goals. History Demogoblin was not always evil (this was before he was named Demogoblin and he also used to look like a normal person). When his best friend left and became Nightmare (Demogoblin didn't know that his friend became Nightmare), Demogoblin only had two friends he felt that he could trust. However, he was proved wrong. It tuned out one of his "friends" led a secret life as a wiccan (magic through use of nature). Demogoblin secretly discovered this and thought that using magic would be cool. What he didn't realize was that his friend was using nature. Demogoblin's first thought of using magic was to use dark magic. He began using dark magic to gain power but became corrupted. Later, his wiccan friend saw him attempt to open a portal in space and time. She was terrified by what he had become. She called Demogoblin out on what he was doing. She also warned everybody. Demogoblin felt betrayed and heartbroken that everyone hated him. As rage filled him, he stormed off despite the fact that he could have been cleansed. He ran into a forest and that is when Nightmare appeared before him. Nightmare offered Demogoblin power. Demogoblin accepted and made a deal. That is when Demogoblin became known as Demogoblin. Demogoblin could no longer feel love. He was also cursed with having his Demogoblin appearance but he could shapeshift. However, Demogoblin's reflection would show his true appearance no matter what form he appeared as( his Demogoblin appearance is now his true form/appearance). Demogoblin gained the power to manipulate fire and lava. Demogoblin still had his knowledge of dark magic. Demogoblin became Nightmare's loyal second in command. Demogoblin's one true name was now Demogoblin. Nightmare (Demogoblin's early days) Now that Demogoblin works with Nightmare, he joined Nightmare's adventures. Together, they had a lot of evil plans throughout the multiverse. Despite their power, they usually lost in the end. However, they kept trying. Sometimes Demogoblin would go on solo missions. Getting Caught After some period of time (this includes him doing some stuff in his universe), Demogoblin was somehow captured by his wiccan "friend" and caged. Unfortunately, Demogoblin wasn't able to teleport out of the cage. He was brought to her secret lair. It was then he revealed who he really was. For a brief moment, he wanted to be released and cured. Demogoblin said he was too far in and wanted out. However, his wiccan "friend" said no. Demogoblin went back to his new self. He later somehow broke out. He then escaped the lair by teleporting out but left a message written on the wall saying he would return. Valentines day On Valentines day, Demogoblin decided to ruin peoples love. Demogoblin went back to his dimension and began to stalk people. Demogoblin targeted married couples and dating couples. He would then kill one the people in the relationship. Demogoblin enjoyed watching the other person grieve over the murder. (Demogoblin went for whatever caused the most suffering. He learned this from Reptoraptor even though they had not met but Demogoblin had heard about what Reptoraptor did). Demogoblin then decided to do something that Reptoraptor was notorious for( once again, Reptoraptor doesn't exist in Demogoblin's universe but Demogoblin had heard about what Reptoraptor had done) and Demogoblin decided to use his shapeshifting abilities to cause heartbreak. Demogoblin caused massive suffering to someone from his past (I will not get into the details because it is very nasty). After doing that, he went back to his Demogoblin form. News of Demogoblin spread. However, Demogoblin had already caused massive casualties. The news spread to his wiccan "friend" and she decided to confront Demogoblin. She managed to find Demogoblin. When asked about why Demogoblin was here, he responded that he was trying to cure people of a disease. Demogoblin teleported away. He was satisfied with his job. Battle between light and dark Demogoblin would later attack his wiccan "friend". Demogoblin first attacked by shooting fire at her. However, she blocked it with water. Demogoblin then used his dark magic lightning to try and attack her but she used a spell to block it. Demogoblin then used dark magic to summon his demonic sword. He then used his powers to cover the blade in fire. His wiccan "friend" used her magic to create an enchanted sword to fight Demogoblin with. They fought and Demogoblin had the upper hand. His wiccan "friend" used a water spell to put out the fire on Demogoblin's sword. Demogoblin was shocked at the loss of the fire on his sword for a second. His wiccan "friend" then stabbed Demogoblin in the chest. As he staggered backwards, he fell off the bridge they were fighting on and fell into the river. It appeared as if that were the end of Demogoblin. It was later shown that Demogoblin survived and he got out of the river. He soon realized he was lost since he was carried miles downstream. However, Demogoblin was smart and opened a portal to Nightmare's location. He tried to hide the fact that he lost but Nightmare knew. Nightmare told Demogoblin to wait for a while before having revenge. Revenge After an unknown amount of time, Demogoblin went back to his universe for revenge. This time, Demogoblin did some evil stuff before going after his wiccan "friend"(what he did is too evil to mention). After a week of doing evil stuff, he attacked her. During the fight, his wiccan "friend" tried to extinguish the flaming sword but Demogoblin was too fast. Later, his wiccan "friend" managed to knock Demogoblin's demonic sword out of his hand. She then grabbed it and ran onto a boat. Despite making it out on the lake, Demogoblin caught up by flying on his glider. His wiccan "friend" threw the sword off the boat and into the lake where it sunk to the bottom. Demogoblin landed on the boat and created a flaming sword. He tried to stab his wiccan "friend" but she made a shield out of water. As Demogoblin kept trying to push the sword through the shield, it kept shrinking because the sword was only made of fire and was kept solid through use of magic. After all that was left was the handle made of fire, Demogoblin tried to use his claws. However, his wiccan "friend" used a wind spell to knock Demogoblin off the boat. Demogoblin fell off but sunk his claws in the side of the boat and started crawling back up. When he got back on the deck, he created another fire sword. He then shot red lightning at his wiccan "friend" . She didn't react fast enough and was electrocuted. Demogoblin kept attacking with the red lightning and used both his hands. Demogoblin was so focused with the lightning, he didn't notice the captain sneak up behind him. The captain hit Demogoblin on the head with a hammer. Demogoblin was stunned by the attack and then focused his rage on the captain. Demogoblin crushed the hammer with one hand and then began to sink his claws into the captain's heart. His wiccan "friend" had recovered and cast a spell that tied Demogoblin up with magical chains. The captain survived and went back to steering the boat. Demogoblin began to break free. His wiccan "friend" then began to make a spell that would banish Demogoblin from that universe. Demogoblin then shape shifted into his human form (what he used to look like) and pleaded for her not to banish him. She hesitated and then called Demogoblin a monster. Demogoblin went back to his Demogoblin form. She then banished Demogoblin. Demogoblin later met up with Nightmare. They made plans to do evil stuff in other universes. Adventures Nightmare and Demogoblin had many adventures together. Some of them are listed below. Unfortunately, the exact order is unknown. STAR WARS Nightmare and Demogoblin made some appearances in the Star Wars universe. They helped Palpatine while he was undercover but they were most prominent during the days of the Empire. A New Hope During the events of New Hope, Nightmare and Demogoblin were present on Vader's star destroyer when Leia was captured. When it was believed the plans for the death star were launched in an escape pod, Vader ordered Nightmare and Demogoblin to take a team down to Tatooine and comb the planet. Later, they did just as ordered. Nightmare made the stormtroopers comb the planet with giant combs. Nightmare and Demogoblin left the stormtrooper and went to Mos Eisley Cantina. They were present when Greedo was killed. Later, a stormtrooper informed them that droids had the plans and escaped with some people and one of them had a lightsaber. Demogoblin and Nightmare reached the docking bay just as the Millenium Falcon took off. They later went to the death star (somehow before the Falcon) and were tasked with studying the maps of the station so they would know their way around. Vader asked them if they were finished. Nightmare said they knew the station like the back of their hands. Vader told them to meet him in the meeting room in a few minutes. Vader left. A few minutes later, Nightmare and Demogoblin walked into a closet and then walked out and got to the meeting room just as Han, Luke, Obi Wan, Chewie, R2D2, and C3PO entered. During the battle of Yavin, Nightmare and Demogoblin flew in tie fighter but they were shot down. As they were floating in space, the death star exploded. The shockwave sent Nightmare and Demogoblin flying across space. The Empire Strikes Back During the battle of Hoth, Nightmare and Demogoblin were inside an At-At. They were the ones that destroyed the generators. Nightmare and Demogoblin were on Vader's super star destroyer when they pursued the Falcon. They were later present in Cloud City. While waiting with Vader and Boba Fett, they were offered very expensive food. It turned out that their waiter was Loan Yoda but nobody noticed. Demogoblin then had to use the bathroom and had Nightmare go with him because he would have gotten lost without Nightmare. After Demogoblin was done, Nightmare stopped to play an expensive crane machine. It cost 100 credits per try. Nightmare played 50 times and got a Yoda plush. Nightmare billed it to Vader. By the time Demogoblin and Nightmare returned to the dinning room, Vader had already captured the rebels. Nightmare and Demogoblin were later seen on Vader's super star destroyer. Vader had seen the bill and force choked Nightmare and Demogoblin. Return of The Jedi Nightmare and Demogoblin were on the second death star to greet Palpatine. They were later stationed on Endor. However, Nightmare got bored and they went back to the death star. The death star exploded with them on it but they survived. They somehow got on an experimental star destroyer (First Order star destroyer). They accidently hit the hyperdrive and were flown into the unknown regions where they crashed on Star Killer base. War of Realities 2 During the time of the second War of Realities, Wardrone's team debated if they should try and get Nightmare and Demogoblin to help them. They decided against asking because Demogoblin and Nightmare were considered too evil. Demogoblin and Nightmare did make an appearance when Unicron was teleported to their location. Nightmare asked Demogoblin if they should see if Unicron would be interested in making a deal. Empire of Eternal Darkness Nightmare was going to invade the Core with Unicron and Demogoblin. However, they didn't have an army. That was when Marlus's warship appeared. Marlus offered to allow Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Unicron join his cult because they were also going to invade the Core. Nightmare accepted. Demogoblin went with. Invading the Core When the Core was invaded, Demogoblin fought on the ground. He killed many Illuminati soldiers. After Demon tried to kill Nightmare, Nightmare ordered Demogoblin to kill her. Demogoblin flew to the top of the building she was on and they tried to kill each other with their powers. They soon realized that they were evenly matched and liked to use the same powers. Demogoblin created a flaming sword and decided to test combat skills. It was soon clear that Demogoblin was a better fighter. When it was clear that Demogoblin was stronger, Demon dared him to get it over with. Demogoblin raised his sword without hesitation. It was clear that Demogoblin was not like his other versions and that he would kill her. Before Demogoblin could kill Demon, Evil Wardrone flew to the top of the building and kicked Demogoblin off. Before Demogoblin hit the ground, he created a flaming goblin glider and flew to safety. Demogoblin joined up with Marlus and Nightmare. After the Reality Warriors arrived, Demogoblin resumed his attacks. Demogoblin and Nightmare later confronted Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. After Unicron was knocked off balance, Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior ran away. Demogoblin called them cowards. He and Nightmare were crushed by Unicron. New Leadership After Lord Marlus ordered for a retreat, Unicron got up. Demogoblin and Nightmare were furious at Marlus for running away. They teleported into Marlus's warship. Nightmare then said he was taking over and ordered for Demogoblin to execute Marlus. Demogoblin killed Marlus by tearing his heart out. The Dragon Prince Season 1 Demogoblin was brought to the castle by Viren because Demogoblin was a formidable warrior and experienced in dark magic. Upon meeting, Demogoblin became interested in Claudia. He saw that she could be an ally or apprentice. Demogoblin used his shapeshifting powers to appear human (he looked like his original form before being cursed). Demogoblin was later roaming the halls when he saw Claudia walk into a secret passage behind a painting. Demogoblin followed at a distance. Demogoblin arrived in the secret spot where the Dragon Prince egg was. Claudia had already been chained while Callum, Ezran, and Rayla ran off. Demogoblin gave chase on his glider with some wolves created by Claudia using dark magic. When he did that, he completely ignored Claudia asking for him to cut the chains. When Demogoblin and the wolves had the trio cornered, Callum started doing a spell. Demogoblin said he wasn't impressed but was blown back by a huge gust of wind Callum created. Demogoblin landed on the opposite side of the passage and cursed. Demogoblin arrived where Claudia was after she freed herself. Demogoblin cut the chain even though she was free of it. Later, Demogoblin joined the fight going on by the kings room. Demogoblin proved his strength when he fought the Moon Elves. Demogoblin succeeded in killing all the elves but Runaan snuck past. After the king was killed, Demogoblin realized he missed an elf. Runaan had succeeded in sending the message but Demogoblin, Claudia, Soren, and Viren had got to the balcony. While the others wanted to kill Runaan, Demogoblin told Claudia of what Runaan could be used for. Runaan was spared but taken away because of a potential use. Demogoblin later contacted Nightmare and told him that there were things that might interest him. Despite the fact there were things that would interest Nightmare, Nightmare was busy. Demogoblin was present when Viren gave Soren the task of killing the Callum and Ezran. Demogoblin was in his human form when Claudia tried to do a spell on a mirror. After Viren arrived and spoke to her about the mirror, Demogoblin explained that he could appear in any form but his Demogoblin form would always be his reflection. Demogoblin overheard that Claudia's priority was the egg. Demogoblin went with Claudia and Soren on their mission. While Claudia and Soren arrived at the lodge on horses, Demogoblin arrived on his flaming glider. Since the princes traveled by boat, it was impossible to track them with the tracking dogs. After Claudia said she could cast a tracking spell, Demogoblin went with her and Soren to a place to get an ingredient needed for the spell. Demogoblin started to get annoyed with Soren's dislike for magic. After Claudia offered to tell something about the use of wasps in magic and Soren said he didn't want to hear it, Demogoblin said that he was interested and would listen. After the tracking spell was cast, Demogoblin offered to fly Soren and Claudia to the princes but they refused. Season 2 Demogoblin and Soren later fought Rayla. However, they were stopped by Callum. Demogoblin morphed to his human form and agreed to stop fighting. Demogoblin joined the group for breakfast. When Claudia revealed there was some dark magic inside, Demogoblin took more and wolfed the pancakes down. Demogoblin later spied on Callum amd Claudia as Callum showed her around. When Claudia tried to tell Callum to use dark magic, Demogoblin said he approved. After Claudia said she liked runes, Demogoblin said he liked them too and that he liked to ruin them. Callum told Demogoblin to go away and he did. Demogoblin was hiding in a tree when Claudia told Callum there would be a date. Demogoblin heard that part and fell out of the tree. Demogoblin later spied on the two of them on their date that night. When they nearly kissed, Demogoblin almost blew his cover (he was hiding behind a boulder) when he puked up lava (he also might have been a little angry and had to refrain himself from shouting). Demogoblin went with Claudia and Soren when they left with Rayla, Ezran, and Callum to return the Dragon Prince. Demogoblin watched when Claudia believed she had captured the princes and then Demogoblin went to fight Rayla. However, it was revealed that the captured Ezran and Callum were just illusions. After they got away with Rayla, Demogoblin went to give chase on his glider but he was knocked off by Corvus. Demogoblin was going to kill Corvus but found that Soren had tied him up. Demogoblin then followed Soren and Claudia. Demogoblin followed them into a town where they would later fight a dragon. After Soren made it angry, the dragon charged at him ( Claudia and Demogoblin were standing next to Soren) and Claudia and Soren moved out of the way before the dragon's fire reached them. However, Demogoblin remained in his position and moved his arms to shield his face as he was engulfed in flames. Demogoblin emerged from the fire without a scratch. Demogoblin later watched the dragon crash after an enchanted weapon created by Claudia hit it. After he, Claudia, and Soren found the dragon, Claudia said hey would take it back in pieces. Demogoblin became hungry and was upset when Callum arrived. However, Demogoblin saw Callum was going to use dark magic. Demogoblin then dared Callum to strike him down but Callum didn't. When the dragon broke free, Demogoblin saved Claudia from being killed but was unable to save Soren from being paralyzed. Later, Demogoblin accompanied Claudia and Soren to the hospital but Claudia got kicked out when she got angry and began destroying stuff. The doctors then threw Demogoblin out of the hospital because he was associated with Claudia. Demogoblin was with Claudia when she later talked to Ezran on the tower. When Claudia explained her past, Demogoblin actually felt sorry for her and shed a flaming tear but quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed (it also appeared he didn't notice it at first). Later, Demogoblin was with Claudia when she killed a deer for a spell to heal Soren. Demogoblin ate what was left of the deer. When Claudia said that they were going back to the castle, Demogoblin agreed. He left with Soren and Claudia. Powers and abilities * Demogoblin is able to teleport * flight * Demogoblin is able to read minds * Manipulate fire ** Demogoblin is able to shoot fire from his hands ** he likes making a sword out of fire * Sometimes Demogoblin is able to spew lava out of his mouth * Demogoblin can use dark magic ** He likes to create glowing red chains ** he is able to create red lightning that shoots from his fingers ** can summon a demonic sword ( he now also uses his fire powers to cover the sword in flames) ** He used to use magic to teleport but it is now one of his powers * Demogoblin is able to fly by making a goblin glider out of fire * Demogoblin is able to shapeshift * Demogoblin is almost immortal Personality Demogoblin is often seen as a psychopath. He is constantly wanting to kill. Demogoblin doesn't show his enemies mercy unless ordered to by Nightmare. He is also a pyromaniac. Demogoblin usually also has a plan in case Nightmare's plan fails. Demogoblin has appeared to be heartless and loves no one. Seeing actions of love actually makes Demogoblin sick. Demogoblin is also conflicted, he has sometimes shown desires to return back to normal. Demogoblin has also shown compassion for some people. Demogoblin also has a need to get revenge on anyone that has beaten him. This increased sense of needing revenge was added by Nightmare during Demogoblin's creation. Weakness While a formidable being, Demogoblin is not without weakness. * If Demogoblin has used his shapeshifting powers to appear to be someone else, his reflection will be that of his true form (his appearance as Demogoblin). * Demogoblin used to be 100% obedient to Nightmare. That pure obedience has seemingly went away. * Demogoblin is cursed with being unable to truly understand what love is and this makes him more of a monster. * Demogoblin can be defeated if he were to receive an act of love. This means that someone will have to love him and give him a hug and a kiss. That will cause Demogoblin to revert back to how he used to be before being Demogoblin. Quotes Gallery Demogoblin 3.JPG|Demogoblin Demogoblin.JPG|Demogoblin Demogoblin with his sword .jpeg Demogoblin 5.JPG|Demogoblin shooting fire and using dark magic to create red lightning Demogoblin 4.JPG|Demogoblin withouit his hood Demogoblin 6.JPG|Demogoblin Demogoblin 8.JPG|side view of Demogoblin's head without his hood Demogoblin.jpeg Demogoblin throwing up lava.jpeg Demogoblin 7.JPG|Demogoblin with a different appearance Demogoblin 2.JPG|Demogoblin art. Includes Demogoblin without hood, puking out lava, hands, face, and making a bloody mess Trivia * Demogoblin at times has had moments of clarity. These times are when Demogoblin is temporarily sorry for what he has done. He usually goes back to how he usually is. * Demogoblin has at times displayed regret. He has regretted his deal with Nightmare ** Demogoblin hates his appearance. Despite his ability to shapeshift, his true form appears in his reflection. ** Demogoblin has wanted his ability to love returned ** Demogoblin has sometimes wished to live a normal life * Demogoblin can use dark magic * Demogoblin used to use dark magic to create fire, now it is one of his powers that he can use naturally. * Demogoblin used to be 100% obedient to Nightmare and unable to fight back, keep secrets, or do anything behind Nightmare's back. However, this seems to have gone away. Demogoblin has shown signs of independence and has started doing things behind Nightmare's back. * Demogoblin plans to make Claudia his apprentice. Category:Male Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychopath Category:Goblins Category:Demon Category:Dark Magic Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Shape Shifting Demons Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Ruthless Category:Betrayed Category:Former Friends Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Master Manipulator